


Blanket cloak heroes

by katalicz



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, blackbeard is chill yo, promptfill, this is a bit silly, very vague hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katalicz/pseuds/katalicz
Summary: Rook is having a terrible morning, but Blackbeard is there to be his knight in not-so-shining armour.





	Blanket cloak heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anything Blackbeard! I tried to write in his pov and failed miserably, but it came out alright in the end (i think)

Rook is distressed.

He’d made the terrible, terrible mistake of mentioning his sex life (which is flourishing) to his brother a week ago during their monthly phone call. His brother had interpreted that as 'Rook has a girlfriend', and told their parents, and Rook hasn't regretted saying something so much in his life. He's spent the last day being bombarded with calls and messages demanding he come home and let them meet and stop all this dangerous military business, and it's pissed him off because he _loves_ his job and he _loves_ his team and he just wants to be _happy_.

So Rook's upset and anxious because he hates confrontations, and that's all he can imagine answering his family's calls ending in. He’s alone on base, the rest of his squad away with the Germans somewhere along the Franco-German border, which makes it all the worse, because now he's got no one to ask for advice and he misses Montagne and Doc, because they would know how to fix it and they’d hug him and it’d be _okay_.

He's alone and he's got five missed calls from his brother and he's going to go mad before the others get back.

He heads downstairs, planning to get a coffee and a pastry and maybe a cyanide tablet because death is the only escape now, and promptly bumps into Blackbeard.

The older man is wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt and a bowl of cereal where Rook bumped into him, and gods, Rook wants nothing more than to curl up in ball and cry.

A warm hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Blackbeard peers worriedly at him.

“Alright?” he asks, and Rook can do nothing other than let out a high pitch squeak, because he is not alright at all and he really, really wants Montagne back, because Montagne can solve anything.

Blackbeard takes gentle hold of his arm and tugs him to the smaller common room, pushing him into the plush armchair before stepping back and pulling off his wet shirt.

Rook is about to say something because he may be the base bike, as Smoke endearingly calls him, but he’s _really_ not in the mood. Before he can even open his mouth to complain, Blackbeard is swinging a blanket around his shoulders like a cape and settling into the armchair opposite him. 

He arches a bushy eyebrow at Rook.

“Bad day?” he asks. Rook refuses to make eye contact, embarrassed by his presumption, but nods.

“Want to talk about it?”

Rook sighs. The SEAL duo have been on base less than a month but they fit right in already - as proven by Blackbeard’s apparel (or lack thereof) and his embracing of life on base (which is more like a frat house than a military base, Thermite has told the younger operators on multiple occasions.).

But he barely knows Blackbeard, and despite the fact he knows he’s a big softy (he smooches Mute’s bunnies, for god’s sake, he’s as intimidating as a sock), Rook’s wary. He might think Rook’s an idiot, and Rook really can’t take the blow to his ego right now.

He wants his squad back. Or even Bandit, because at least he’d ruffle Rook’s hair and offer to murder his family, which isn’t useful in the slightest but it shows he _cares_.

Blackbeard looks worried and Rooks feels a bit guilty. “Sorry,” he says hoarsely. “It’s been a shit day, yeah.”

“And your team isn’t here to help, huh? That sucks,” Blackbeard says, and hearing him confirm it is surprisingly comforting.

Rook nods. “Yeah. They’ll be back soon, though.”

It’s not true - they’re due to be in Germany for another week, and clearly Blackbeard knows this because he rolls his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they’re not, but you can call them, right? Or are they on lockdown?”

Rook freezes because shit, he’s right, they _will_ be on lockdown now and he can’t actually contact them for another three days. He drops his head into his hands.

“I'm taking that as a yes,” Blackbeard says, then Rook hears him stand up and the door opening, and suddenly he’s on his own.

He’s a fucking idiot.

He doesn’t move, and embraces the fact that when the others return, he’ll have anxietied himself to death in his chair (it’ll get him out of the family mess at least, but he doesn’t doubt the Doc will march into hell to come and rescue him and drag him back to his sad, decaying corpse-)

The door closes and Blackbeard’s footsteps return. Rook looks up.

The blanket is still fastened around Blackbeard’s throat like a cloak, and that paired with the boxers and Blackbeard’s sunglasses really make a _look_. If Rook were in the mood, he’d join right in and send a picture to Twitch, but he’s sad and mopey and really doesn’t have the energy.

Blackbeard is holding a plate laden with Montagne’s pastries and a couple of cookies that look like Blitz’s, and the plate is being pushed into his lap before Rook can say a word. A bag of marshmallows hits him in the chest and he has to scramble to make sure they don’t knock off any of the precious pastries.

Blackbeard settles back down into his armchair and looks pleased.

“Go on, eat. It’ll cheer you up,” he tells Rook, and Rook isn’t going to argue because its midday and he’s _starving_.

Blackbeard launches into a story of his college days whilst Rook eats, involving a gallon of lube (“Cherry scented,” Blackbeard says with a look of disgust), a staircase covered in hundreds of pillows covered in a layer of tarpaulin, and an entire dorm buildings worth of people. Rook can guess how it ends but the way Blackbeard chokes up with laughter halfway through makes it all the funnier, and Rook finds that he genuinely feels better by the end of it.

Blackbeard grins at Rook, who realises that he’s smiling, and motions towards the marshmallow packet. Rook tosses him one, which he neatly catches in his mouth in a way that’s very reminiscent of Rook’s older brother, before he became the world’s biggest pompous twat. Rook’s face falls.

Blackbeard rolls his eyes and opens his mouth for another marshmallow.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks, words slightly muffled by the mass of candy.

Rook sighs and gives in. “My family is being awful about me being here. They want me to settle down with a nice girl and a desk job and have kids and I’m fed up with it.” He puts a marshmallow in his mouth to hide his sad pout.

“That _sucks_ ,” Blackbeard says with a nod. “Tell them you’re eloping to Barbados with a hot bloke and that they’ll never see you again.”

Rook chokes slightly on his marshmallow. “What the _fuck_ ,” he says, and Blackbeard grins.

“They might appreciate you more for being yourself then, if you threaten them with that,” he says with a shrug. “Or they might accept it and then they’d leave you alone. Either way, win-win.” His face turns more serious. “Or you could just tell them the truth.”

Rook looks down at his now-empty plate. “I’ve tried. They kind of accepted it before, then I kinda told my brother I had a ... _partner_ , and now they’re nagging to meet 'her' and its come back full force.”

“That sucks,” Blackbeard says again. “I’m sorry they’re being like that, you don’t deserve it.”

Rook shrugs. “I can’t do anything to change their minds.”

“Is there anyone that might be a bit more understanding on their own?” Blackbeard asks.

“Not really. Mum, maybe.”

“Could you call her and talk it out?”

Rook shakes his head. “I don’t think so. She refused to listen last time - she thought it was a weird phase, and nothing’s changed since then.”

“Maybe try again,” Blackbeard says. “Tell her you’re happy here, that you don’t want what they want for you. If they can’t accept that, you’re better off without them.” He pauses and tilts his head. “Well, not _without_ without them, but like maybe only speaking to them when you need to. Like birthdays and shit, show that you still care. You get me?”

Rook smiles slightly. “I know what you mean.” He chews on his lip for a moment before the Doc voice inside his head tells him to stop. “I do care about them, and I wish I could make them happy, but they can’t accept that I’m happy here.”

“Tell them again, and if they refuse to accept that, I dunno. Cut them off. It’s up to you, but it’s not healthy. And Rainbow’s a big, weird family anyway. You couldn’t be on your own even if you tried.”

He’s right, Rook knows, and the fierceness with which he says it makes him smile.

His phone chimes next to him and Rook flinches automatically. It’ll be his brother, and he still doesn’t want to deal with that, despite Blackbeard’s encouragements.

“My brother,” he explains to Blackbeard, whose eyebrows are raised above his sunglasses. He nods in understanding.

“Tell him the truth. If he doesn’t accept it, it doesn’t matter because I’m your big brother now. I’ve formally adopted you as of a minute ago,” he says with a grin. “Throw me a marshmallow.”

Rook blinks in surprise before a smile spreads across his own face. He tosses the marshmallow across, which Blackbeard once again catches in his mouth before winking.

“Go on,” he says to Rook. “Fuck 'em up. They’re being bitches, make them listen to you. Beat them up.”

Rook snorts with laughter and exits with a wave, leaving Blackbeard in the armchair with his blanket cloak and the rest of the marshmallows.

The call goes better than he’d been expecting and his family back off, at least, and it’s better. Not perfect (and it likely never will be), but it's something. 

A day after his team returns (if he spends the whole day pressed up to at least one of their sides, nobody mentions it), he encounters Blackbeard again, once more wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt and eating cereal.

Blackbeard raises an eyebrow.

“Care to join me?” He asks, and honestly, who is Rook to refuse?

-

Doc finds them in the small common room an hour later, in only their boxers and wearing blanket cloaks, bitching about college days and stupid experiences and idiotic recruits and their lousy aim. Doc watches them for a moment (Rook had told him everything of course, and his heart had ached but at least _someone_ had been there to help) before leaving them to it with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write something like this for a while but couldnt figure out how to bring it together - turns out broblackbeard was what i needed! hope it fills the need for blackbeard!  
> i take prompts (and am currently on a miracle writing roll so anything asked for will be done quickly lmao)  
> http://cronulicious.tumblr.com/


End file.
